


Portrait de l'Artiste avec un Tentacule

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Français | French, M/M, Sonnets, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet se voulant artistique et tentaculaire. Participation au White Day du Collectif NoName 2019.





	Portrait de l'Artiste avec un Tentacule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).



> Tu me régales avec tes Cherik, j'essaye qu'il en soit de même avec mes rares Stuckys.

Sur ma feuille, croquer tes creux et tes vallons.  
Sous mes doigts, je redessine toutes tes courbes.  
C'est en toi que j'ai trouvé en toi ma maison  
D'un tentacule concupiscent, un rien fourbe.

J'aime te voir te trémousser quand le plaisir  
Se fait grand et que tu l'accueilles, soupirant.  
Il n'y a rien de tel pour que je te désire  
Que de voir t'abandonner si lascivement.

Tu es beau lorsque t'effleurent mes tentacules  
Mais pour tout te dire, tu es toujours si beau  
Je te le dis et le pense sans préambule  
J'adore ce divin et débauché tableau.

Quand dès le matin, je pense à toi sous la douche,  
Quand le soir venu, tout contre toi je me couche.


End file.
